headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Naked Time
"The Naked Time" is the fourth episode of season one of the American science fiction/adventure series Star Trek. It is the sixth broadcast episode put into production, discounting the original unaired pilot episode, "The Cage". The episode was directed by Marc Daniels and written by John D.F. Black. It first aired on NBC on September 29th, 1966. Like all episodes from the series, "The Naked Time" was digitally remastered with upgraded visual effects. This version first aired on September 30th, 2006 on CBS. In this episode, a landing party to the planet Psi 2000 investigates the mysterious deaths of a team of scientists. Lieutenant Joe Tormolen contracts a polywater virus and brings it back aboard the ''Enterprise'' where it spreads to the rest of the ship's crew, who quickly begin demonstrating symptoms akin to severe intoxication. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 6149-07. * Stardate: 1704.2; Shipboard date: 22:35:53. * The events of this episode take place in the year 2266. * This story was adapted by author James Blish and is featured as the fifth vignette in the novel Star Trek 1. * A sequel to this episode was produced in 1987 on the spin-off series Star Trek: The Next Generation entitled "The Naked Now". That episode was also written by John D.F. Black. * This is the second episode of Star Trek directed by Marc Daniels. He previously directed "The Man Trap". His next episode is "The Menagerie (Part 1)". * Actors Bill Blackburn, Frank da Vinci, Eddie Paskey and Ron Veto are all uncredited for their participation in this episode. * "The Naked Time" has proven to be one of the most popular episodes of Star Trek amongst both fans and cast & crew. It is writer John D.F. Black's favorite episode and is also the favorite episode of actor George Takei - undoubtedly due to the fact that his character has a grand opportunity to stand out. * The James Blish adaptation of this episode identifies the Federation outpost on Psi 2000 as ULAPG42821DB. * Apparently the ''Enterprise'' has a bowling alley. Quotes * Mister Spock: Take d'Artagnan here to sickbay! .... * Kevin Riley: Have no fear, O'Riley's here, and one Irishman is worth ten thousand of you. .... * Lieutenant Uhura: the intercom Entering planet's outer atmosphere, sir. Scotty: Captain! * Captain Kirk:What is it? * Montgomery Scott: He's turned the engines off. They're completely cold. It'll take 30 minutes to regenerate them. * Lieutenant Uhura: the intercom Entering planet's outer atmosphere, sir. Ship's outer skin is beginning to heat, Captain. Orbit plot shows we have about eight minutes left. * Captain Kirk: Scotty! * Montgomery Scott: I can't change the law of physics! I've got to have thirty minutes! .... * Captain Kirk: Love. You're better off without it, and I'm better off without mine. This vessel... I give, she takes. She won't permit me my life; I've got to live hers! .... * Captain Kirk: The purpose of a briefing, gentlemen, is to get me answers based on your abilities and experience. In a critical orbit there's no time for surprise. * Montgomery Scott: Unless you people on the bridge start taking showers with your clothes on, my engines can pull us out of anything. We'll be warping out of orbit within a half second a' getting your command. .... * Doctor McCoy: Jim, he was decontaminated, he's been medically checked, we've run every test we know for everything that we know... * Captain Kirk: That's not good enough! * Doctor McCoy: Well, we're doing everything that's possible. * Captain Kirk: Bones, I want the impossbile checked out, too. .... * Captain Kirk: We've got to risk implosion. It's our only chance! * Mister Spock: It's never been done. * Captain Kirk: Don't tell me that again, Science Officer! It's a theory! It's possible! We may go up into the biggest ball of fire since the last sun in these parts exploded, but we gotta take that one in 10,000 chance! * Lieutenant Uhura: the intercom Bridge to Captain: Engineer asks "Did you find..." * Captain Kirk: Yes, I found Mister Spock! I'm talking to Mister Spock, do you understand?! * Lieutenant Uhura: the intercom Yes, sir. Three and a half minutes left, Captain. .... * Doctor McCoy: Your pulse is two hundred and forty-two. Your blood pressure is practically non-existent. Assuming you call that green stuff in your veins blood... * Mister Spock: The readings are perfectly normal for me, Doctor, thank you. And as for my anatomy being different from yours, I am delighted. * Kevin Riley: Lieutenant Uhura, you've interrupted my song, uh... I'm sorry, but there'll be no ice cream for you tonight. See also External Links * * * "The Naked Time" at Memory Beta * "The Naked Time" at Memory Alpha * "The Naked Time" at the TV Database * * * Category:1966/Episodes Category:September, 1966/Episodes